


A Diamond In The Flesh

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: The Hamilton Challenge: The Other 51 [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, Homophobia Does Not Exist, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: Aaron is engaged to Crown Prince Thomas Jefferson. The decision has been made before he was born, but Aaron has come to terms with his fate. A future full of power, luxury and adoration awaits him.Then he meets Alexander Hamilton, a bastard, orphan, who's loud, disrespectful, and worst of all, undeniably brilliant.It doesn't take long for Alexander to get under Aaron's skin. And now Aaron has to make a decision that will determine the rest of his life.





	A Diamond In The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask on tumblr and turned out almost 12k long, so I decided to post it here as well.  
> Title taken from lyrics to Lorde's "Royals"
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

Aaron’s parents had never kept it a secret that he was supposed to marry crown prince Thomas Jefferson once he turned twenty-one. Aaron grew up spending lots of his time in the palace, learning how to behave not only when meeting the royal family, but how to be a part of the royal family.

His mother was the Lady of Diamonds, owner of the most profitable mines in the whole country, and his father was Lord of Fields, the biggest producer of corn, potatoes and rye. Aaron’s family was the second most powerful – and rich – in the kingdom. His parents could have, had they so desired, started a war against the crown, but they had no guarantee of winning, and losses would have been high on both sides no matter the outcome.

To keep peace, his parents had made an agreement with the king and queen. Aaron, their firstborn, was to marry Thomas, the crown prince and future king of the land.

Thomas had always been, and still was, a rather arrogant person. As a boy, he’d made fun of the servants, and now as a young man, he was running around in clothing expensive enough to keep a whole family of peasants alive for a year, if not more. Aaron had never rebelled against his parents’ wishes – he didn’t have a choice anyway – but he highly doubted his marriage to Thomas would be a marriage that included genuine love.

While Thomas was good-looking, and Aaron very much attracted to men, his attitude was that of a snotty, pampered rich kid. Of course, Aaron would rather bite off his tongue than let his opinion be known about that. When required, he would sit next to Thomas clothed in silken tunics and velvet trousers, smiling his most perfect, generous smile. All the traits Aaron disliked about Thomas the young prince usually didn’t show during their encounters.

Thomas liked him, Thomas _wanted_ him, and Aaron was clever enough to know he shouldn’t lose that advantage. As the King’s Consort he’d be the second most powerful man in the kingdom, he’d have a more than comfortable life with luxuries most people would barely be able to imagine.

And Thomas was already greeting him with a gift every time he visited the castle. Fabrics he’d imported from beyond the sea, the best horse out of the king’s stables, a house close to the beach where, as Thomas phrased it, “he hoped they could spend their summers once they were married, as long as his duties allowed”.

Aaron was happy. He grew into his role as future King Consort, he came to terms with the idea of marrying Thomas. His life was comfortable, filled with lots of travels to the most beautiful places of the kingdom and the education he chose to pursue. His parents told him he didn’t have to know more than court etiquette, but he enjoyed learning the languages of other countries, and was interested in both medicine and the law.

Aaron was happy right until he met Alexander Hamilton.

Hamilton was a clerk to one of the lawyers Aaron studied with. Hamilton was dirt poor, wore old pants made of rough linen and a shirt that looked like it was made out of more patches than original fabric. Hamilton had no family to speak of and was most probably a bastard raised in an orphanage. He had no manners, interrupted his higher ups with complete and utter disrespect, and thought of himself as the only person on earth who actually understood how to argue the law. Aaron hated him.

The absolute worst thing was how utterly brilliant Hamilton was. There was no loophole he didn’t find, no weakness in another’s argument he couldn’t exploit for his own sake, and no trick he was above using.

Whenever Franklin, the old lawyer they were both interning at, had them argue a case against each other, Alexander won. It was infuriating. Franklin only accepted sons and daughters of rich, old families. But he’d accepted Alexander Hamilton on merit alone and it was glaringly obvious that Hamilton deserved to be here – more than anyone else. Theodosia Prevost, a brilliant young woman, and Aaron himself were the ones who came closest to beating Alex, but they never actually did.

It was a riddle to Aaron how Alexander was this good. He himself couldn’t dedicate himself fully to his studies, he had other lessons, and he had to visit his family and his fiancé regularly, but given the way Alex looked he expected the man to have at least one other job to support himself, so it couldn’t be the additional time that made the man better than him.

Once, during a stay at the castle with Thomas, Aaron almost told the prince about the bastard orphan that was outdoing all of them, but ultimately decided against it. It seemed to have been the right decision, when Thomas, after dinner, lead him to his private library and presented him with a few ancient legal texts.

“I acquired them from a travelling salesman, for a truly exorbitant sum. But no gold in this world is half as precious to me as you are, Aaron.”

Aaron smiled at him then, that shy, gentle smile that was so different from the wide, perfect one he wore in court day in and day out.

“I love to see you smile like this. It’s like I’m the only one who gets to see this part of you.”

“Thank you, for the texts and the compliment. You truly are too kind, Thomas.”

Thomas laughed and shook his head, making his dark curls fly.

“No, I am not. Everyone would be glad to have a fiancé as gorgeous, as intelligent, and as pleasing as you are.”

Then he’d pulled Aaron close, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Aaron had wrapped his arms around his waist, returned the kiss without hesitation. He remembered the first time Thomas had gently asked whether Aaron were “susceptible” to spending time with him without a maid, teacher or chaperone overseeing them – of course, he had no dishonest schemes, it was just, with both of them being older then eighteen now, and both men, so there was no risk of pregnancy to think of, not that Thomas would expect anything like that from Aaron, of course not, they weren’t married after all, and then, realizing what this implied for after they were married, Thomas had scrambled for words even more. Aaron had merely smiled and calmed him down. He knew Thomas would never forgo etiquette, and he didn’t mind, he’d said.

Thomas hadn’t been lying about his plans – he’d never touched Aaron in a way that he didn’t want. Interesting enough, Thomas was the one who always refused to do more than just a little bit of kissing. As much as Aaron was sceptical when it came to the character of his future husband, he couldn’t deny he’d grown up to be a very, very attractive man. So there had been times, when Aaron, breathless from kissing and already sitting in Thomas’s lap, wouldn’t have bothered to go further than that.

But Thomas refused every single time, and Aaron stopped implying his willingness at some point. Thomas would still kiss him, and Aaron would still return those kisses, and enjoy doing so, but that was it. By the end of it, Thomas would have Aaron pressed against a wall, or maybe lying next to him on his bed, but he’d always give Aaron one last, short kiss, before moving on to something else.

That day was no different. Aaron spent the night in his own bed, thinking that in less than a year, him and Thomas would be married, and they wouldn’t have to worry about impropriety anymore.

When he came back to the city afterwards, already thinking about how he could use his new texts against Alexander during the case they would have to argue for Franklin tomorrow, he was rather surprised to see the bellhop disappear the second he leaned out of his carriage’s window to tell him he would be staying at his usual room. Aaron scoffed. How rude. Thomas probably would have the man fired for that. As it were, he simply told his driver to fetch someone else.

Later, the owner himself came to apologize when he heard of Aaron’s complaint, dragging someone with him to apologize – the bellhop, Aaron assumed. He seemed vaguely familiar, and when the owner told him to stand up straight, and “apologize to Lord Burr, he’s the future King Consort,” the young man did straighten up and met Aaron’s eye.

It was no one else but Alexander Hamilton. Without any explanation, Aaron realized the man had been too ashamed to have Aaron see him work here – as if his worn-out attire and lack of manners hadn’t already made it abundantly clear he lacked the funds necessary to study with Franklin. Everyone there knew Alex wasn’t paying the man like they were. But Aaron understood pride, and in a way, simply knowing that it had been Alex who had fled from serving him made it alright. Nevertheless, he looked expectantly at Alex, while he bowed and formally apologized.

“Lord Burr, I humbly ask for your forgiveness. It was not my intention to insult you, and I sincerely hope that my bad behaviour will not reflect negatively upon this establishment.”

Aaron smiled.

“I forgive you. Mr. Pentre, rest assured I won’t stop frequenting your hotel because of this minor issue.”

At that, the owner looked visibly relieved, bowed, and left, dragging Alex away by his collar. Alex avoided his gaze when Aaron looked at him, and he simply shrugged and decided to let him be. Once settled in his room, Aaron prepared the case for tomorrow. Not as well as he could have, but he simply didn’t have the time and around midnight, he decided to go to sleep. Alexander might be especially vicious tomorrow to pay him back for the humiliation of tonight, but Aaron was confident he could lose with dignity, if only that.

The next day, Aaron was rather surprised to see Alex arrive late for their lessons. He wasn’t usually like that. The other students were evenly matched, except for Theodosia, who had no problem at all to win her case against Selah Strong.

When the time came for Aaron and Alex, Aaron held his opening statement, very much aware of the flaws in his hastily prepared arguments, but Alex’s answer was disappointing. He seemed to have prepared nothing, and even though he was able to piece something together on the spot, in the end Aaron managed to win the case – Franklin was the jury – and everyone congratulated him for being the first one to ‘put Alex in his place’, as Abraham Woodhull called it. Aaron himself was everything but satisfied. Alex hadn’t even put up a fight, it had been an empty victory.

Once they were dismissed, he made his way over to the man, asking him why he hadn’t been properly prepared.

Alexander Hamilton looked at him as if he wanted to strangle him. For a moment, he was quiet. Then, he exploded.

“What the fuck do you think I spent my night doing? After having ‘denied service to Lord Burr, one of the richest and most influential people visiting this establishment and in this whole country’,” he was obviously parroting his boss when saying that part, “Mr. Pentre had me clean all the fucking toilets and pull a double shift. I should probably be graciously bowing before you because I wasn’t fired.”

Aaron could hear Thomas’s voice in his head: _Tell him he can’t speak to you like that, you’ll have him fired and you can get Franklin to terminate his internship. Don’t let yourself be treated like this._

But he wasn’t Thomas. And if what Alex said was true and he did have to clean all the toilets and pull a double shift, he had every reason to be angry at Aaron.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he replied, and Alexander, apparently prepared to continue his rant because he’d assumed Aaron would tell him it was his own fault for running when he should have done his job, deflated.

“Well. At least you didn’t make a scene.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Did you expect me to?”

Under his searching gaze, Alex became a little twitchy.

“No, I didn’t.”

Given how well Alex could argue in court, it was quite obvious he was lying right now. Probably expected Aaron to be like…well, like most of the people born into money. And it wasn’t like Aaron was some kind of saint. It was simply that he had a fiancé who was an ass to servants, and he had decided he wouldn’t treat another human being like this. Then, Alex quickly changed the topic.

“I was actually wondering if I could ask you a favour.”

Aaron had no idea how Alex thought he was in any position to do that, but he had just declared himself someone who didn’t treat the common people different, even if it was just to himself. He could at least listen to what Alex had to say.

“What do you want?”

Alex fidgeted a little. “I don’t have all the new books Franklin wants us to read this month. I wondered, if maybe, I could lend yours for a few days when you’re out of town next time.”

Alex had had neither the time not the necessary materials to prepare the case for today. Aaron’s victory began to feel even more hollow.

“Yes,” he found himself agreeing. If only so the next time he and Alex went toe to toe, Aaron would be challenged again. There weren’t that many people in his life who could challenge him, and Aaron liked the rivalry he had going on with Alex.

“Actually, why don’t you come by my room after your shift? We could work through them together. Franklin recommends we form study groups anyway.”

Aaron surprised himself a little with that suggestion, but he didn’t regret it. Alex seemed equally surprised but agreed that the sooner he was able to read the texts, the better it would be for him. They agreed to meet at six, and Aaron found himself cleaning up the already tidy hotel room. He put on some of his finest clothes, before realizing he looked ridiculous and Alex would probably feel uncomfortable with him wearing that. So he changed to simple black trousers and a dark blue shirt, still looking noble, but not like he was about to have dinner with the royal family. He had a maid bring a few fruits, some bread and cheese as snacks, and arranged the books on the table.

It was strange how nervous he was. Aaron was used to spending time with the prince, with the king and queen – and now he was anxious over meeting a peasant. It didn’t make sense.

Alex arrived just on time, knocked hesitantly and greedily eyed the food the moment their greeting was over.

“Are you just having dinner right now?”

“No, I already ate. I thought it would be nice to have a little snack here in case we get hungry?”

Alexander nodded. “Great idea.”

He reached for the bread and cheese, unabashedly eating while Aaron was trying to tell him which texts he himself had already read and they could go through together. After a few minutes, he realized Alex probably hadn’t had dinner tonight.

“You smell like horse,” he said after a few minutes, and Alex shrugged between two bites.

“I help out in Schuyler’s stables whenever I have the time.”

The fact that after working all night he still went to that job made it even clearer just how different they were. Aaron’s thoughts must have shown on his face, because Alex stopped eating for a second and looked directly at him.

“Not all of us were born by the Lady of Diamonds.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah, I don’t care. Once I’m done with this internship, I’ll be able to earn decently. Then you and people like you won’t have to scrunch up their noses when I walk by anymore.”

There was a spark in Alex’s eyes, like he was ready to fight if Aaron dared to disagree. He almost did – just to see how passionate Alex would get. Just to see if his arguments would be just as clear cut as they were when they argued the law, to see if his eyes would become even brighter. But he merely smiled.

“I don’t doubt it. Now eat up and then we can work.”

Once more, Alex seemed surprise by his answer, but not unhappy with it. He did finish the snacks Aaron had ordered for them, and then they worked for a few hours. Alex’s mind worked as quick and efficient as Aaron had anticipated, and it was indeed fun to work together and not alone. Soon it was ten, and Aaron felt slightly exhausted. Alex couldn’t be doing much better, given the amount of work he’d done today.

“How about we repeat this sometime?”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “So the stench of horse did not offend your tender nostrils too much, Lord Burr?” There was that spark in his eyes again.

“I survived it. And I will order snacks if you agree.”

Alex grinned. “Well in that case, let’s meet again tomorrow.”

Their meetings became a thing after that, and Aaron very much enjoyed them. It wasn’t only that they worked well together – but the fact that Alex could actually help him improve. He explained all the little mistakes Aaron had always made and which Alex used to win against him. When Franklin had them argue cases against each other now, it took hours, and Aaron actually won a few. A deserved win, this time.

During one of their sessions, towards the end, when they were both tired and in need of a break, Alex asked about Thomas. He reached for an apple, took a bite out of it and spoke while chewing.

“So, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but your engagement to the prince…what’s that like?”

At first, Aaron could only shrug. He’d been engaged ever since he could remember and searching for someone to marry had never been a topic in his life. The prince was an excellent catch, too, so no reason for him to worry. He told Alex as much.

“And you like men?”

Aaron nodded. “I do.”

Alex seemed satisfied with that answer, before poking a little deeper.

“But do you love him?”

Now Aaron raised his eyebrows.

“It’s hardly decent to ask that.”

Alex shrugged. “How would I know? I never learned what’s decent or not, or how to behave when in high society.”

Aaron supposed that was true, and Alex said it just self-deprecatingly enough he felt a little sorry for him.

“It’s an arranged marriage,” he said, as if that would explain everything, and Alex nodded. His gaze felt heavy in a way that Aaron had never noticed before.

“What about you?”

Alex seemed surprised Aaron cared enough to ask.

“Well, I’m a little bit occupied with paying for my own life, but once I finish this internship, I think I’ll start looking. I’m sure there’s someone out there for me.”

Aaron smiled. “I’m sure there is. You’re good-looking and intelligent-”

“Oh, thank you very much, Lord Burr,” Alex interrupted him, winking. Aaron laughed to conceal his awkwardness.

“I just meant to say someone will be lucky to have you.”

Alex slowly nodded. “Yeah, I surely hope so.”

“Do you prefer men or women?” Aaron asked, suddenly interested.

“I don’t mind either way,” Alex replied, and Aaron smiled at him in reply.

“Hey, if one of your rich royal friends is ever looking for a young attractive man of marrying age, you’ll let me know, right?”

Aaron laughed and nodded. “Of course.”

Once, they even did a study session altogether, and Alex was the one to explain to every single one of them their mistakes and how he exploited them. That one session led to all of them seeing Alex in a different light. They accepted him more afterwards, and Aaron couldn’t help but recognize that all that attention and appreciation was doing wonders for Alexander.

He was more open, joked around with them and became a part of the group, instead of ‘the poor bastard who’s here because Franklin likes him’.

After a pleasant evening in a pub together – Aaron had made sure to cover Alex’s drinks, even bought a round in his name – he was going home, Alex accompanying him, making sure to thank him for it appropriately. He was a little drunk, and seemed to forget that either he had already thanked Aaron, or that Aaron told him it was enough by now.

They arrived arm in arm at Aaron’s hotel, stumbling.

“God, Alexander, please be quiet. We cannot wake everyone staying here.”

Alexander just kept giggling.

“But I cannot possibly leave you here! I have to make sure our precious Lord Burr, the future King Consort is safely in his bed!”

“You already brought me home, Alex, and I thank you for that, but…”

“No!” Alex shook his head and opened the door. “I will not leave you until I have delivered you to your room.”

Aaron sighed and followed him. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who has to show all of you rich folks how the law works!”

Aaron couldn’t counter that, so he decided to just let it happen. When they were at Aaron’s door, and he had opened it, he turned around to say goodbye. Alex looked suddenly much more serious, and a hell of a lot more sober.

“You know, there are other ways I could pay you back that wouldn’t require money.”

He took a step towards Aaron, and Aaron instinctively stepped back.

“Alexander, you know I would never expect that from you.”

Alex shrugged. “I know. But I’m offering.”

Aaron shook his hand. “I don’t want that. Absolutely not. You’re my friend and you know I won’t miss the money.”

“So what if I’m offering, and it’s not because I owe you money?”

The tension in the air suddenly changed and became something different altogether. Aaron looked Alex over, in his old trousers and dirty shirt. He was smiling, in a way that made it all too clear what he had intended to say right from the beginning.

“You were worried I might think you’d do it because of the money. You never actually meant-“

“I don’t sell my body. I haven’t sunk that low.”

Alex came in and closed the door behind him. Aaron hadn’t realized he’d taken that many steps back.

“What gets me about this situation, Aaron,” and he came close enough to cup Aaron’s face in one hand, his smile becoming smooth and inviting, “is how worried you are about my virtue. Not about yours.”

“I don’t-”

“Or your fiancé’s.”

Aaron’s heart stopped. It had been beating a mile a minute, and now the reminder that there was always Thomas – it almost made him ask Alex to leave. But he didn’t. He only took a deep breath and stayed quiet. Had Alex’s voice always sounded this smooth?

“Doesn’t he take good care of you? Doesn’t he make sure you have what you _need_ , Aaron?”

Alex leaned forward and breathed the last two words into Aaron’s ear, the hot air made Aaron shiver. Alex’s hand was now stroking his cheek, the other resting on his hip.

“He’s a good man,” Aaron whispered, but his voice shook and it wasn’t enough. The words were not enough against the tide that was Alex. He was drawing Aaron right out of his safe haven and into the storm.

“Oh, I’m sure he is. But is he what you need?” There was that spark in Alex’s eyes again, and Aaron couldn’t help himself. He stepped closer. Alex’s smile was an expression of pure triumph.

He leaned forward again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Aaron’s neck. Aaron closed his eyes.

“I feel like I have a better idea of what you want than your dear fiancé, Aaron.”

Then there were lips on his, and Aaron didn’t hesitate. He buried his fingers in Alex’s hair, long and silky and so unlike Thomas’s. Alex was kissing him differently, too – with more purpose, more want, more need, and a hunger so demanding Aaron wasn’t sure his own would match.

There were a hundred reasons he shouldn’t be doing this, and the part of his brain that was working fine was reminding him of every single one of them. But then Alex walked him back against the bed, pushed his thigh between Aaron’s legs and suddenly, the reasons were all gone. There was Alex, and his mouth, hot and clever and so, so pleasing. His hands, nimble and quick, his voice, smooth and low and telling Aaron just what he needed to hear.

When Alex had him almost naked and was getting rid of his own clothing, Aaron bit his lip before telling the truth.

“I’ve never done this before.”

Alex dropped his trousers and turned around to him, eyes dark, but his smile was softer now.

“Don’t worry, Aaron. I’ll make it good for you. I promise. If there’s ever anything you don’t want, you tell me, okay? Just use your words.”

Then he joined Aaron on the bed, kissed him again, then his shoulders, his neck, his nipples, his stomach, the insides of his thighs that were so sensitive Alex could draw sounds out of him Aaron hadn’t known he was able to produce.

It was all nothing compared to the moment Alex actually took him in his mouth, and Aaron moaned, buried his hands in the bed sheets and just let it happen.

***

The next morning Aaron woke up thinking it had all been a dream. But there was Alex, still sleeping next to him, and the smell of sex hanging heavy over the room. He got up, opened a window, grabbed a towel and the clear water basin and started to wipe himself down.

The pictures from last night where clear enough they might as well have been a gallery inside his head. He hadn’t known pleasure like that before. Sure, he had touched himself, he had felt desire before with Thomas, but Alex – Alex had actually done all those things, had kept his promise. Aaron looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if Alex had left any marks. If he did, he couldn’t find them.

That’s when Alex stirred, rolling around in bed, giving Aaron an appreciative once-over.

“Just as gorgeous as you were last night,” he winked, coming over to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. Aaron smiled at him in the mirror.

He shouldn’t have done this. He’d made a huge mistake. If his family ever found out, if Thomas ever found out – he couldn’t think about it. His social standing would be ruined. Hell, if Thomas wanted to break off the engagement, he would have a good enough reason to do so. With nothing to bind their families together, the possible war was back on the table. This should never have happened, and he would continue his life as if it had never happened.

Aaron’s smile was still perfect and kind, while he was searching for the words to make it clear to Alex this would never happen again.

“Thank you. I think we better hurry, though, we have lessons in just a few hours.”

Alex looked slightly irritated.

“Don’t worry, I work here. I’ll sneak out and no one will know I was even here.”

Aaron took a deep breath. That was the least Alex could do.

“You can’t speak about this. To no one. And it will never happen again.”

“But you liked it, right? You were pretty loud about just how much you liked it.” Alex sounded a little insecure, and Aaron hated himself for being willing to use that. He had been stupid enough to tell Alex that this had been his first time. How could he have been that stupid? God, he hadn’t even been that drunk. Just enough to lower his inhibitions.

“If you remember what I said, I shouldn’t have to answer that question. But I have a fiancé, and I will marry him.”

Alex snorted, stepping back.

“Yeah, a fiancé who has you around every few weeks and doesn’t even bother touching you. He must be chomping at the bit for your wedding night.”

Aaron didn’t know what Alex meant to imply by that, but he decided not to ask.

“Thomas is a man of honour and he conducts himself as such. Our marriage has been planned since we were born. I very much know my place in this kingdom, and I feel like you should do better learning yours.”

“Oh.” Alex nodded, obviously hurt, but quickly hiding that. Instead, he became the brash, direct person Aaron didn’t have to deal with in weeks. “Now the Lord shows his true colours, hm? Letting a peasant suck his brains out through his dick while he begs for it like a common whore is acceptable but having a normal conversation the morning after is suddenly below his lordship. I see.”

Alex turned around and grabbed his clothes, got dressed and then snuck out quietly, leaving Aaron both ashamed and grateful he hadn’t slammed the door and ruined Aaron’s name by announcing to everyone here what they had done.

Aaron was torn between staying here for a couple more days and acting normal before going to see Thomas, or to directly go to the castle in order to spend a few days away from Alex. In the end, he decided to go see Thomas immediately. Their wedding was in less than six months, and he visited him every two weeks anyway. If not today, he’d left two days later, so why bother with facing Alex today and having to act like nothing had happened? Aaron was a good liar, but he didn’t want to put himself in that situation. So he packed, had his driver get the horses and was on his way to Thomas that very same afternoon.

He even thought about breaking their usual routine and bringing Thomas a gift, but that might just make the man suspicious – as if there was something Aaron had to atone for. Additionally, lying to Thomas had always been easy for Aaron. He had known him all his life, and he knew his little weaknesses. Compliment his newest piece of clothing, his strategic decisions or his prowess when it came to hunting, and he fell right at your feet. At least with Aaron, he did. A little looking up at him with big brown eyes and he was practically putty in Aaron’s hands.

Thomas was overjoyed to welcome Aaron for dinner, complimented his new doublet and told him he was looking more radiant than ever. Aaron had to swallow his comment on that.

Later that night, they were wandering through the gardens – Aaron’s favourite part of them – and he remembered why he did this. He owed it to his family, yes. But Thomas was also going to be King within a few years. Aaron knew how to control Thomas. He would have all the power he could want without any of the bothersome duties that would keep Thomas busy day and night. Thomas was attractive, especially in the moonlight, taller than Aaron and muscular. Sharp jawline, strong nose, clever eyes. The lifestyle Aaron would have. Absolute luxury, no need to ever worry about money.

Thomas was his future. Thomas was complaining about the groundsman right now, and about how the earth looked way too dry for the roses. Aaron merely nodded and made supportive noises every now and then, not really interested in Thomas’s latest self-created problem with one of the servants.

But after Thomas kissed him before bed, long and deep and passionate enough Aaron could feel he wasn’t the only affected by it, he left again, with a short sweet kiss, a wink and the reminder they wouldn’t have to wait long now. Only that night, Aaron was lying awake knowing what Thomas could have done, and when he touched himself it was Alex he was thinking about, clever tongue and nimble fingers and velvety voice. It was Alex’s name he breathed when he came, just like the night before.

Aaron had to go back to the city, back to his internship, and therefore, back to Alexander. They were friendly with each other in front of the others, and Aaron appreciated that Alex did what he did to keep their night together secret. The others didn’t pick up on the fight between them, or maybe they didn’t care enough. They didn’t study together anymore, until Franklin assigned new reading and Aaron knew the only reason Alex was losing all cases he argued was because he didn’t have the books.

So he bought a second exemplar of all of them, and wanted to send them to Alex’s place – but he didn’t know where that was and he could hardly ask anyone but Alex himself. So one day, when he came to the hotel while Alex was cleaning his room, he grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

“One second, please.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but he stayed. “Fine.”

Aaron closed the door and then he got the bundle of books, held it out for Alex to take.

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

Aaron flinched. “Language, Alexander.”

Alex scoffed. “Please. I know how filthy your vocabulary can get when you need it.”

Aaron could feel his cheeks grow hot.

“This has nothing to do with that. I know you’re the best student Franklin currently has, and I know you can be successful as a lawyer. This is because of our friendship, not because of…that night.”

Hesitantly, Alex reached for the books. He looked them over, almost caressing the covers, before opening them up and looking through the index.

“They’re brand-new and bound in leather. You couldn’t have gotten a cheaper version?”

Aaron looked at him, trying to come up with an apology, but Alex just waved his hand. He looked somewhere between amused and resigned.

“Leave it, I know this is probably already the cheapest version you would stoop to buy.”

“So you’ll accept them?”

Alex looked at the books in his hand, then at Aaron.

“Under one condition.”

“Which would be?”

“You have to listen to me. Just a few minutes.”

Aaron sighed, but nodded. It was only fair after Alex had kept quiet about what had happened between them. He had the power to ruin Aaron, and he chose not to.

“I only want you to know that what I did that night was not because I simply wanted to have you or come between you and Prince Jefferson or anything. I like you, and I wanted you, and when you said you never did it before I should have probably backed off but…you were so gorgeous. And I had wanted you for weeks. I thought you’d felt the same but-“

Aaron interrupted him without thinking. “For weeks?”

Alex laughed. “Yes, Aaron. Yes, of course. All those hours pouring over those books with you? Discussing theories, comparing strategies, arguing cases? You’re brilliant, and you’re way too clever to be nothing but a pretty puppet on the king’s arm.”

“You’re the one who’s brilliant,” was all Aaron could think of to say, because Alex was the one who explained all that to him, and Alex couldn’t just say these things. Aaron liked Alex, of course he did, and he wouldn’t have slept with him if he didn’t want him, but he couldn’t go down this road. He couldn’t have anyone say they loved him, and he couldn’t love anyone else. Thomas was his future, and it was a good future. A future with plenty of power, plenty of money and no problems.

Alex chuckled. “Thanks. But anyway, I thought I might as well take my shot. Figured I wouldn’t be the first one, and not the last either. But then you actually wanted me, and I…was so naïve to think this would change anything between us. I’m not usually the type to do that to his one night stands.”

“You sound like you have a lot of one night stands.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow, not thinking why that was the one thing he picked out of all this to address.

“I do.” Alex shrugged. “No one really cared about my virginity.”

Well, not like Thomas would ever know the truth about Aaron’s.

“You sound like you care about the amount of one night stands I have.” Alex seemed like he wanted to tease.

Aaron huffed. “Well I wouldn’t have done what we did with just anyone. You do have a way of getting under people’s skin, you know.”

Alex smiled, and somehow, to Aaron, the whole conversation felt dangerous. Like a path he shouldn’t be going down, not even those few metres.

“I won’t be just a pretty puppet on the king’s arm,” Aaron said, and Alex’s mood changed. He took the books and turned around.

“I’d hope so,” he murmured, before clearing his throat and saying louder, “Thank you for your time.”

Then he left the room, leaving Aaron to his thoughts and the task of trying to interpret just what Alex had meant with that little quip.

***

It was four months until Aaron’s wedding, and the whole country was preparing for it. Every Lord and Lady in the country would be attending, peasants were preparing celebrations in their villages, travelling musicians, bards and actors were flocking to the court to offer their services, and Aaron was feeling more nervous every day. He had known this would happen, but now it was so close, so real, it had him lying awake at night, thinking about how much his life would change.

His law internship would be over in three months, he’d timed it so it wouldn’t interfere with his wedding. Alex would be done around the same time as him, and after that, there was no reason they ever had to see each other again. Aaron had thought about what Alex had said, their evenings spent together, studying and discussing and eating dinner… he wondered how he could have missed it, all those looks Alexander had given him, all those times he’d glanced at Aaron in a way that would have barely been appropriate in public.

And Aaron himself hadn’t exactly been better. He kept smiling at Alex, kept doting on him, ordering him dinner and not only the ‘snacks’ for them both. He’d stood closer than he needed to, spoke softer than what was necessary. Up until Alex had brought it up, Aaron had been able to ignore it. Could pretend to himself there was nothing he felt for Alexander – nothing that went beyond the physical, anyway – but now he was forced to admit there was something between them, and it wasn’t all that insignificant. Aaron wished Alex would have never brought it up, but he had, and now there was no way of turning back the time. No way of taking that knowledge away from him again.

Of course, it wouldn’t change anything. Aaron might have a crush on Alex, but he would marry Thomas. Thomas was, after all, his future.

Time seemed to pass slower now, as if it was trickling down an hourglass, and Aaron could feel the walls coming ever closer. Would he manage to pass through the tightest part? Would he be able to marry Thomas, and leave all this behind?

As much as he told himself to go through his routine like he usually did, Alexander Hamilton seemed to always occupy a place in his mind. Before, he had been aware of how brilliant the man was, how there was that spark in his eyes that made Aaron curious as to what he could possibly be planning. But now, every time he saw Alexander, he remembered how soft his hair felt, how much smoother his usually loud voice could sound, how careful his hands could touch someone.

He was aware that beneath that loud, brash, hungry exterior was a young man who was fighting tooth and nail to escape poverty. That beneath those dirty old clothes was a mind bright as a diamond, just waiting to be seen.

Aaron wanted to see Alexander bloom. He wanted to see what he could become, what path he would carve out for himself once his internship at Franklin’s was over. But Aaron stayed away. He exchanged polite greetings with Alexander but spent most of his time with Theodosia. He argued cases with Alexander, but never asked him to come by his hotel room again.

It was the day of Selah Strong’s engagement that made his reserve falter. Anna Strong, a young woman from the city of Setauket, had come to the city to celebrate with her future husband, and she had invited all of Selah’s friends to a tavern. It was a funny evening, and the couple looked like they were over the moon.

“Congratulations, and may you be joined in happiness,” Aaron had said to them, nothing more but a formal phrase, but they’d looked at each other with such gratitude, as if merely standing next to each other was already a gift from the gods.

“Thank you, Lord Burr,” Anna had said, and Aaron had smiled and nodded before leaving them to receive more congratulations. He was sure he had never looked like that at Thomas. But he hadn’t picked Thomas, either.

“Here,” Theodosia had said, and put down a beer for Aaron. “You look like you need it.”

He’d opened his mouth to deny that, but she shook her head. “No worries,” she added in a lowered voice, “I understand. I’ve been engaged since I was seven. She’s a good person, but…”

She mentioned to Anna and Selah, who were lighting up the whole tavern with their smiles.

“It’s not the same,” Theo concluded and shrugged, and Aaron gave her a grateful nod.

“Thank you for the beer.”

They sat together for a while, until someone asked Theodosia to dance. No one dared approach Aaron, and he didn’t fault them for it – he was engaged to the prince after all. Alex seemed to love dancing, and he was good at it, too. Philipp Schuyler was here with his daughters, and both Angelica and Eliza seemed to enjoy Alex’s company. Then he danced with John Laurens, a handsome young man from an old family, and Laurens leaned forward more than once to whisper into Alex’s ear, no doubt things that were barely appropriate to say while in company. Aaron knew the way Alex blushed in reaction to it, after all.

Alex caught him staring during his second dance with Laurens, and Aaron abruptly looked away. He might be jealous, but there was no point. Marrying Laurens would mean marrying into wealth, and Alex could use some of that. The Schuyler sisters weren’t exactly poor, either. Whether Alex was truly interested in them, or more in securing a beneficial union for himself Aaron didn’t know, but it was none of his business, right?

He took a long gulp from his beer, focused on the wooden table in front of him, a little sticky from the alcohol. Maybe he should leave. He’d been here long enough for propriety’s sake. So he finished his beer, grabbed his coat and went to excuse himself. That’s when Alexander showed up.

“Aaron,” he all but cooed, “don’t leave before having danced at least once.”

His eyes were bright and happy, his hair braided for once, his smile wide and inviting.

“I could hardly dance with anyone but my fiancé, Alexander.”

Alex’s eyes became a little harder in response, but he wasn’t giving up yet.

“Not a slow dance, I agree, but they’re playing something quick now, the whole group is taking part – surely that isn’t something your future husband would forbid you to do.”

Aaron’s smile became strained. The implication that Thomas had the power to forbid him anything was something he didn’t like at all, and Alex knew that. Knew that Aaron believed he was still his own person. The challenge was clear in Alexander’s eyes, and Aaron carefully put down his coat on a bench before replying.

“You’re right. There is nothing improper about a dance like this, even for an engaged man.”

Alex held out his hand, and Aaron took it, leading him right into the fray. The others seemed happy enough to see Aaron and made space for them immediately. They started out slow enough, hands placed against each other, walking in a slow circle, then back again. Alex’s eyes seemed to see right through Aaron’s façade, into the core of his insecurities. Then the music picked up, and Aaron moved on to the next partner, reaching for the hand of no one else but John Laurens. The man bowed a little, completely unaware of Aaron’s feelings of jealousy towards him, and how could he know? No one knew about his little fling with Alex.

No one would ever know. The dance was over quicker than Aaron had anticipated, but he enjoyed it. He liked dancing, especially when it wasn’t in too formal a setting. This was about as informal as it was ever going to get for Aaron.

Then he picked up his cloak again, went to settle his tab – and Alexander’s, until the barkeep told him Alexander didn’t have any drinks tonight – so Aaron left after having said his goodbyes to everyone, sure that once he left the true party would start. You just didn’t get drunk in the company of the future King Consort.

When Aaron heard steps behind him, he was almost certain it would be Alex. He wasn’t wrong. The man caught up with him after just a few metres.

“I heard you tried to pay for me.”

Aaron shrugged. “I did.” No need to deny it.

“I wonder why you do that. Throw money my way whenever you can but avoid speaking to me apart from saying hello and goodbye.”

Aaron looked over at him for a moment, before focusing back on the cobbled street. The light of the lanterns was just enough to see where you were going.

“You know that, Alexander. The money means nothing to me. And I don’t want to…encourage your feelings for me.” Aaron’s voice became quieter during the last part. Alex laughed.

“So you’re trying to protect me. How generous of you, your Lordship.”

He mockingly bowed into Aaron’s direction, almost stumbling over his own feet in the process. It was probably meant to be insulting, but Aaron almost had to grin instead.

“Alexander, in two months we’ll both finish our internship at Franklin’s. After that, I will go to the castle, prepare for my wedding, marry Thomas, and spend my life as his King Consort. There’s-”

“No place for me in your life,” Alex finished for him, somber and curt. He nodded.

“I know that, Aaron. If you marry Thomas, we probably won’t see each other again.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“It’s not a matter of if, Alex. I will. It has been decided way before I had any chance to weigh in, and I don’t have a chance to get out of it now.”

“So you don’t want what Selah and Anna have? Someone you genuinely love to spend your life with?”

Alex sounded accusing, and Aaron didn’t really know what he even wanted to hear.

“Of course. But it’s not like I don’t love Thomas.”

At that, Alex practically whipped around to face him.

“What?”

“Love isn’t yes or no, on or off. Love isn’t always a flame of passion that burns bright. I grew up with Thomas. I know all his little hang-ups, his weaknesses, but also his strengths, the traits of him I like best. I love him.”

They arrived at Aaron’s hotel.

“You love him,” Alex repeated.

“I do,” Aaron said. A beat of silence. Then-

“Let me bring you up to your room.”

Aaron swallowed. He should say no. It was clear what Alex was asking, and Aaron couldn’t even pretend not to know. He’d just told Alex he loved Thomas, if he wanted those words to mean anything, he would have to tell Alex no right now.

“Come,” he said instead, opening the door and leading the way up to his room.

He opened the door. Stepped back. Alex entered. Closed the door behind him. The room was quiet.

“You love him,” Alex whispered, before pulling Aaron close and kissing him passionately. The words were nothing but mockery, but Aaron responded to the kiss all the same. He let Alex undress him, let Alex push him back into the plush bedding, let his fingers tangle in that dark, smooth hair and let go of his inhibitions.

Alex played his body like a fiddle, just the way he did that first time. When Aaron opened his eyes, all he could see was Alex’s face above him, those dark, expressive eyes with that spark he’d been drawn to since day one. Those beautiful, full red lips. His long hair, now falling down onto his naked shoulders.

“Alex,” he moaned, his fingers buried in Alex’s hips, needy and wanton and completely letting go of his façade.

“Aaron,” Alex replied, breathless and hungry and with so much emotion in his voice. “You feel so good. So perfect.”

He leaned down to press kisses to Aaron’s shoulders, his neck, his lips. Aaron closed his eyes, tried to think of nothing, to empty his head and focus on physical sensations, on Alex on top of him, Alex inside of him, _Alex_.

“More,” he demanded, and Alex complied.

***

When Aaron woke up the next morning, Alex was curled around him, holding him tight, Alex’s chest to his back. The sun was falling into the room, making little particles of dust visible. Aaron followed them with his eyes, trying to keep his mind blank just a little longer.

It didn’t work. There was no way this was sustainable. He could spend a few more nights with Alex, but he shouldn’t, because people could find out. Whatever it was he was feeling for Alex, that was making his chest feel tight and almost seemed to restrict his breath, he couldn’t acknowledge it. Couldn’t articulate it.

“I love him,” he murmured to himself, trying to convince himself he was thinking about Thomas, and not realizing the truth about Alex.

Then there were lips kissing his neck, a few whispered words, and Aaron’s world came to a halt.

“I love you, too.”

Aaron closed his eyes. Swallowed down the feelings on his tongue without ever giving voice to them.

“I need you to go.”

He sounded cold, in control, clear. Alex slowly sat up behind him.

“Aaron, let us talk about this. Once we’re both finished with our internship, we can go wherever we want. We can earn our own money. We can go far enough no one will know who you are. You can change your name. We can-“

Aaron sat up, wrapped himself up in the blanket so he wouldn’t be naked and turned around to Alexander.

“We can do none of that. There’s no place in this kingdom my family cannot reach. There’s no place in all the neighbouring countries the Jeffersons cannot reach. If I leave, I will suffer for it, and you will be killed for seducing me. They will blame you for it, Alexander. It’s the best for both of us if this never happens again, and our relationship goes back to what it was before we ever started studying together.”

Aaron sounded tired, but final. Alex opened his mouth to argue, but Aaron didn’t let him.

“Just stop it, Alexander. I’m not like you. A marriage out of love is for people of little or no means, one of the few advantages people like you have. I can’t change who I am or who my family is.”

“You’re so full of shit, Aaron.”

Alexander shook his head in anger.

“You keep inviting me over here, keep helping me out with whatever I may need, you look at me like I’m the fucking sun and then you let me fuck you after claiming you love your fiancé. Excuse me for not having grown up among high society, where lying is apparently the norm. I’m so sorry for actually developing feelings after you lead me on for months on end. I have no goddamn clue how you can swear to love someone only to end up in bed with someone else minutes later. You know what we commoners call someone like that? A whore.”

For a second, Aaron didn’t move. Then he slapped Alexander with enough force to leave a handprint behind. Poison had been dripping from every single word, and it hadn’t missed its target.

“Get out of here. And if you ever let me catch sight of you again…”

Aaron didn’t finish the sentence. Alex was holding his cheek, seemingly unable to believe Aaron had actually hit him.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured when climbing out of bed, “You’ll never see me again.”

Then he got dressed and sneaked out of Aaron’s room, quietly, just like the first time. And this time, he would have a reason to tell people what Aaron had done. But who would they believe, some peasant or Aaron himself?

It didn’t matter, he knew Alex wouldn’t tell anyone. Slowly, he got dressed for the day. He decided to arrange an earlier end of his apprenticeship with Franklin, told him he’d have to see to some other duties before his marriage, and of course the man made an exception. During all of the lessons Aaron still had, Alexander was never present. He didn’t bother asking what had happened to him, and no one else spoke about him, either.

A few weeks later, there was a little celebration with everyone who’d completed the internship and could now work as a lawyer.

“Not that you’ll ever need it, hm,” Theodosia had said to Aaron, smiling, and he’d only shrugged.

“Who knows, it might come in handy one day.”

Then he’d said goodbye to everyone, had spent one last week at his parents’ palace and then he’d made his way to the castle. It was tradition for the new partner of the king or queen to be welcomed with a huge celebration, and Aaron put on his finest garments for the occasion.

When he entered the throne room, Thomas was the one sitting at the end, waiting for him, his parents standing beside him. Aaron slowly made his way through the Lords and Ladies waiting for him, before going to his knees before Thomas. The words to be spoken had been tradition for centuries, and Aaron had known them since he was five.

“My King, the road has left me tired and thirsty. May I find a place at your table tonight?”

“My Consort, I had the whole court wait for your arrival. The place at my side is waiting for you.”

Thomas got up then, walked forwards and held his hand out to Aaron. Aaron reached for it and let Thomas help him up. Then Thomas led him to the table. For the first time in his life, Thomas would be sitting on the head of the table, Aaron to his right. His mother and father, the reigning king and queen, would sit to Thomas’s left. Jane Jefferson would present Aaron with a gift later, something that would symbolize he was now a member of the royal family. The wedding would be in a month, but this ritual today, with all the important Lords and Ladies already assembled – this was the first step. 

This was sealing Aaron’s fate. He took his seat to Thomas’s right, and smiled brightly at Jane when she presented him a necklace that had been passed down the family tree for centuries. The Lords and Ladies clapped respectfully. Had she given Aaron anything new, or worth less than a fortune, it would have been seen as a sign of rejection by the royal family. But this meant Aaron was truly accepted.

Thomas looked at him with pride and adoration. He looked at Aaron the same way Selah Strong had looked at Anna in that small tavern weeks ago. Genuine love, happiness and joy to be united with the one he loved. Aaron smiled back. He was happy to have this.

***

Later that night, Thomas and him were wandering the gardens. Aaron loved it there.

“I was wondering if you’d like to invite some of your friends to our wedding,” Thomas began.

Aaron was rather surprised. “I didn’t plan to, to be honest. I wasn’t all that close with them.”

“One of my father’s drivers, he knows Mr. Pentre, told me you made good friends with one of the boys who worked there. No name to speak of, but apparently he managed to get a place as Franklin’s apprentice on merit alone. That seems like quite an achievement to me.”

Aaron felt like the floor was suddenly falling away from him. His knees became weak. Did Thomas know? His palms felt sweaty, his heart was beating far too fast.

“How did you…?”

Thomas smiled at him, that same, gentle smile he’d always used. Aaron hoped it wasn’t visible how afraid he was.

“You were gone for so long, I just wanted to know how you were doing. Don’t worry, your friendship with him doesn’t bother me. I know you only ever studied with him and helped him out financially. That’s so you, Aaron. Always helping those who aren’t as lucky as you.”

Softly, Thomas pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“But someone like you, gorgeous and wealthy and brilliant, interested in someone like Hamilton? My father’s driver hinted at the possibility, but I had him flogged for it. To say such words about my precious consort.”

He pulled Aaron close, and Aaron managed to chuckle. Thomas’s cruelty towards the servants had worked in his favour this time – surely no one else would dare say something negative about him to Thomas again.

“Thank you, my dearest, but I feel like it is best I do not invite him then. While he surely is intelligent – as you said, Franklin admitted him on merit alone – I wouldn’t want petty rumours to cloud the day of our union.”

Aaron smiled up at Thomas, and the man seemed only to happy with his reply.

“Yes, you are right. Better to not offer the court any material for speculations, they are so bored in times of peace they can make a scandal out of everything.”

“Well said,” Aaron replied, and the rest of their evening was pleasant enough to calm Aaron down again.

It had all been so close to ruin, he was happy everything had worked out in the end. Thomas loved him. His family accepted Aaron as one of their own. He would never see Alex again.

And these were all good things.

***

On the day of his wedding, Aaron was dressed completely in white. Thomas would be wearing all-white too. Royal weddings were seen as blessed by the gods, and it was tradition that princes and princesses married as virgins, therefore white for innocence, and white as the colour of the gods.

That Aaron had broken that oath made him feel ashamed, but as long as no one ever found out, it wouldn’t make a difference. He’d had sex twice, so it wasn’t like he was suddenly an expert, and he wasn’t worried about Thomas somehow finding out, either.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, white trousers, white tunic, white cape with silver highlights, and of course the necklace the queen had given him. It was worth a ridiculous amount. His mother had confirmed it after carefully looking it over. She had been very proud of it – “You did good, Aaron. The royal family will treat you as one of their own.” – and she was the Lady of Diamonds. She knew the value of jewels.

Aaron was taking deep breaths when he was making his way to the left wing of the dome Thomas and he would get married in. Thomas would come from the right, and they would meet in the middle. Aaron was both nervous and excited. When the music started, he straightened up and made his way through the cathedral, and every single one of the faces smiling at him was familiar. Aaron knew the whole elite of the kingdom, Jefferson’s extended family, the Madisons, the Washingtons, the Schuylers-

And right there, next to Elizabeth Schuyler, was no one but Alexander Hamilton, smiling at Aaron. Wide and bright and for all accounts and purposes, happy. Aaron had to swallow, but he kept going. He had to see this through. He couldn’t stop now, and if Alexander were to speak up during the wedding…he’d be publicly humiliated before the whole country. Would Alexander do that to him? Would he expose him like that?

Aaron did regret his reaction, but Alex had called him a whore, and maybe he shouldn’t have hit him, but…it was all up to Alex now. He could ruin Aaron, if he so desired.

When Aaron met Thomas in front of the altar, he knew he must be looking nervous. Thomas gave him a reassuring smile and a wink. He looked gorgeous in his white ensemble, curly dark hair in a pony tail for today. The priestess started the ceremony, and Aaron waited in fear for the moment Alex could speak up and ruin it all.

“We have come here to consummate the binding of Crown Prince Thomas Jefferson with Lord Aaron Burr. So that after this day, they may be joined in mind, body and blood.”

The bonding of mind came first. Aaron had spent weeks writing his vow, hoping it would sound good and real enough that no one would ever guess he wasn’t head over heels in love with Thomas. But now that Alex was here…reading it out suddenly seemed like a daunting task.

Thomas went first.

“Aaron, I have known you all my life. Ever since we were young, you were a friend and companion I could rely on without reserve. You have grown up to be a brilliant, generous, kind and beautiful man I was happy to call my fiancé and will be blessed to call my husband and Consort.”

It went on and on and on, and Aaron had to admit Thomas had a way with words. To hear him say all this made it clear to everyone assembled that the future king was in love with his Consort. Then it was Aaron’s turn.

He, too, started out with the fact they’d known each other for ages. This was an arranged marriage, and there was no need to lie about it or feel ashamed for it. Many arranged marriages ended up with a couple genuinely loving each other, and Thomas did mean a lot to Aaron.

“I remember with fondness all the days we spent together, all the evenings we wandered through the gardens, and I remember every single gift you ever gave me. I remember the flute made of ivory you presented me with when I was fourteen. I remember the carriage you gave to me when I was fifteen, so I could visit more often. I remember the fight you had with your father over making the best horse in his stables the gift for my sixteenth birthday.”

There were a few chuckles in the crowd, and Aaron could see Thomas’s bright smile. Forget Alexander, Aaron thought. That kind of love wasn’t for him. What he and Thomas had had grown over years, it was consolidated through duty, honour and family. They had a bright future. With Alex, he would have had nothing.

Then, there was the bonding of blood. When asked to do so by the priestess, both Aaron and Thomas pulled out a small dagger, and held the empty hand out towards the other. Then, carefully, they each cut the other’s palm, just a little, just enough for a few drops of blood to pool.

Then they turned towards the audience. Aaron’s heart was beating quickly, he was searching out Alexander’s face in the crowd. He was still with Eliza Schuyler. Had Thomas invited him? Did he know more than he’d let on? They were going to find out now.

The priestess cleared her throat, before raising her voice once again.

“If anyone has reason and just cause to believe this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

Aaron could see Alexander looking at him, but the man didn’t seem to be planning anything. Alex seemed to recognize what Aaron’s look meant, and he smiled, a little sad, if Aaron could see it correctly from this distance. Almost imperceptibly, Alex shook his head. It was a final gesture, like a door closing forever. Aaron did a good job convincing himself he was grateful for Alex’s decision over the next few years. For now, though, he felt strangely empty.

Then the ceremony continued, and he and Thomas looked at each other again. They held the hands they’d just cut open, while the priestess was tying a red ribbon around them. Joined by blood, quite literally.

Aaron looked at Thomas, feeling breathless for a moment. He was sure it was because of how important this ceremony was for his future life, not because of Alex. Thomas smiled at him. Then they started speaking.

_“I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”_

“Let it be known that Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson are one flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Cursed be whoever seeks to tear them asunder,” the priestess continued.

“I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.”

The dome erupted into cheers, and Aaron and Thomas leaned in to kiss each other.

As for the bonding of the body, that would be done behind closed doors, for obvious reasons.

***

The celebration was a huge success. There was more beer and wine than anyone could drink, more meat and fruit and sweets than anyone could eat, and everyone wanted to talk to the young couple.

When it was Aaron’s turn to speak to Philipp Schuyler and his daughters, he prayed that maybe, Alex wouldn’t be among them – but he was right there, still next to Elizabeth Schuyler.

“Congratulations, from both me and my wife, who sadly couldn’t be here tonight. She’s surely missing out. The celebrations are exceptional, truly, you spared no expense.”

Aaron smiled at Philipp, thanked him and moved on to his daughters. When it was Alex’s turn to shake his hand, his smile didn’t waver.

“I wish you happiness, Aaron,” Alexander said, quiet, and his eyes were a little wet, but he sounded sincere.

“Thank you,” Aaron replied, not sure what else there was to say. Then he whispered, “Sorry for-”

“No need,” Alex interrupted. “I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

They looked at each other for a moment longer, and Aaron thought about what could have been. About the months they would have travelled to at least outrun the biggest part of Aaron’s shame, and how they’d become lawyers in another country, learning the language, living in a small house, making love every night. Aaron was good at learning languages, but miserable at living anywhere that wasn’t fancy. He had no idea how to cook. Did Alex know how to cook? Could he have taught Aaron?

But it was all naught, anyway. Aaron had made his decision. And so, it seemed, had Alex.

“So, Eliza,” he said, nothing more than a statement.

Alexander shrugged. “She loves me. Her father likes me well enough. She’s a good catch.”

Aaron nodded. “Yes, that she is.”

There was another moment of silence, and then Alex whispered, “May you always be satisfied, Aaron.”

After that, he bowed and moved on. The celebration continued. Aaron didn’t see Alexander again. When him and Thomas excused themselves, it was late enough no one cared anymore.

Thomas was passionate, and Aaron was eager. No need to hold back now, no need to worry about propriety. Their clothing ended up in a heap on the floor, and Thomas’s hands were as careful as Aaron could have wished for.

“Do you want to…?”

Thomas was so adorably insecure. Aaron smiled and kissed him, pulled him on top of him.

“Whatever you want me to, Thomas. Tonight, you pick.”

It was good, Aaron couldn’t deny that. It was only their first night, but it was good. Their whole marriage was good. Aaron had just as much influence as he’d always hoped for. He had Thomas’s ear, and the respect of the court. He could use his knowledge of the law whenever it was needed at the palace, and he was generous towards the people. Thomas was a good king, and he was a good consort.

But when he was lying awake at night, when Thomas had fallen asleep beside him, he always remembered Alex’s last words.

_May you always be satisfied._

And Aaron knew he never would be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I did steal the wedding vows from Game of Thrones. Credit to George RR Martin :)
> 
> If you liked it, leave kudos or comments! :)  
> I'm also open to constructive criticism!


End file.
